


The Red Wolf and the White Wolf

by jonsastan (lilzipop)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Wildling Jon Snow, but consensually, kind of, stealing lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilzipop/pseuds/jonsastan
Summary: It was tradition among the Wildlings to steal a lover. There were many famous tales of stolen lovers, Bael and the Lady Wolf, The Crow and Night Queen, but the favourite among the children was the Red Wolf and the White Wolf.





	The Red Wolf and the White Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This was sent to me as a prompt on Tumblr, and i decided to post it here because I liked what I wrote. It's unbeta'd so please forgive my mistakes.

It was tradition among the Wildlings to steal a lover. There were many famous tales of stolen lovers, Bael and the Lady Wolf, The Crow and Night Queen, but the favourite among the children was the Red Wolf and the White Wolf. 

 

The White Wolf had returned to the true north, full of rage and pain and guilt. Moons had passed and the White Wolf had raged until he had no more rage. He had wandered alone, hunted alone, and spoke to barely anyone. And then  _ she _ came.

 

The Queen, kissed by fire with ice in her stare. She had rode through the broken Wall, greeting the Wildlings as friends until Giantsbane had roared with joy and pulled her from her horse holding her tight. She had whispered to him and he shook his head and pointed further North. She nodded, remounted and rode to where the White Wolf had made his den. 

 

There were rumours that the Queen had tamed the rage of the wild beast, or that he had simply been waiting for her, or that they had fought until they could fight no more. Either way the White Wolf returned with the Queen in the North and they rode south. 

 

~~~~~~

 

Queen Sansa Stark stared out her window at the spring snow that was falling. She knew it was spring, because even though the snow fell, it would melt on the green grass before the day was done. It was early morning, the people of the castle were just starting to rise, she could hear the sounds Winterfell awakening. The breeze made her hair and her shift flutter and she enjoyed the goosebumps the cold caused on her skin. 

 

“Come away from the window sweet girl, it’s cold.” Her lover’s voice was soft and caring and she smiled, her hand drifting to her swollen stomach. 

 

“Not as cold as your home.” She replied, not moving from the window. She heard the rustle of blankets and soon felt his arms around her, his hands resting over hers on her stomach. “When are you leaving?” 

 

“Tomorrow.”He replied, nuzzling into her neck. “But I’ll be back before the babe is born.” She hummed to show she’d heard him.

 

He always left. He left to go south, he left to go to war, he left to go north, he left. 

 

But he always came back. He always came back home, back to her. She turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, reaching to press a soft kiss to his cheek. 

 

“What have you told the lords?” He asked, worry forming in his eyes. He had been so hesitant to be with her the way he wanted to, the way she wanted to, with whispers of bastards and duty and honour. She had kissed away his fears, telling him her children would all be Starks, no matter who fathered them. 

 

“I told them I was with child, the child was a Stark and would be my heir.” He smiled at her. 

 

“They did not argue?” 

 

“They did not.” She smiled at him. “The smallfolk whisper that I’m a skinchanger and seek a mate with a direwolf.” 

 

He let out a laugh and it was the sweetest sound she’d ever heard. 

 

“The Red Wolf and the White Wolf.” He murmured against her skin and Sansa shivered again, but not from the cold. He began to press featherlight kisses to her neck and shoulder. 

 

“Jon.” She whispered, half telling him to stop for she had duties to attend to and half urging him to keep going. He paused.

 

“Yes, Sansa?” He was asking. He always asked. Not always in words, but in looks, in touches, in a pause before lips met. She sighed and ran her fingers into his hair. 

 

“Don’t stop.” 

 

~~~~~~

 

The Queen in the North was said to be a skinchanger. Some say her children were sired by direwolves, some say they were gifts from the Old Gods. Some say they were fathered by a wolf with wings of a dragon. 

 

The Queen in the North had stolen herself a lover. 


End file.
